sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancer
"Necromancer" is the eighth episode of Season One of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Mark Goffman & Phillip Iscove and directed by Paul Edwards. It is the eighth episode of the series overall, and debuted on November 18, 2013. Synopsis Ichabod, Abbie, Captain Irving, and Jenny Mills join forces and face the Headless Horseman. While staring down this nemesis, Ichabod is shocked by game-changing information about the Horseman's true motive.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20131107fox01/ Recap Mills and Crane interrogate the Horseman with Andy's help, despite the dead policeman Brooks' warnings not to do so. During the interrogation the Horseman reveals himself to be Abraham, Katrina's former fiancé and Ichabod's friend who was killed by Hessians and turned into the Horseman by Moloch. Brooks, under control of Moloch, sneaks a druidic relic into the chamber where the Horseman is being held and uses it to dispel the magical bindings of the chamber built by Thomas Jefferson. This allows Moloch's hellish minions to be summoned into the chamber, who disappear with Brooks and the Horseman just as the Horseman is about to kill Crane. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane Guest Starring *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Cho as Andy Brooks *Neil Jackson as Abraham Van Brunt Co-Starring *Jeremy Owens as Headless Horseman *D.J. Mifflin as Moloch *Neko Parham as Fuller *Jayson Warner Smith as Carlton *Mark Jeffrey Miller as Jesse Adams *Stephen Shelton as Hessian *Matt Mercurio as Duty Officer *Kenneth Strong as Acolyte of Moloch #3 *Bradley Johnson as Acolyte of Moloch #4 *Alexander Bryant as Acolyte of Moloch #5 *Jim McKeny as George Trivia Title *The US title refers to Andy Brooks, acting as the vocal medium for the Headless Horseman while the Japanese title referred to the Headless Horseman. Production Notes * Tom Mison (Ichabod Crane) was unavailable when the swordfight choreography was worked out. Before shooting the scene, he was able to learn the entire fight scene in about 20 minutes. Body Count *Unnamed Hunter - Shot by a Hessian soldier. *Unnamed Hessian - Neck broken by Irving. *Abraham Van Brunt - Shot by Hessians (later resurrected as the Horseman of Death/Headless Horseman) International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 108Promo1.jpg 108Promo2.JPG 108Promo3.JPG 108Promo4.jpg 108Promo5.JPG 108Promo6.JPG 108Promo7.JPG 108Promo8.JPG 108Promo9.JPG 108Promo10.JPG 108Promo11.jpg 108Promo12.jpg Screencaps 108Image (1).png 108Image (2).png 108Image (3).png 108Image (4).png 108Image (5).png 108Image (6).png 108Image (7).png 108Image (8).png 108Image (9).png 108Image (10).png 108Image (11).png 108Image (12).png 108Image (13).png 108Image (14).png 108Image (15).png 108Image (16).png 108Image (17).png 108Image (18).png 108Image (19).png 108Image (20).png 108Image (21).png 108Image (22).png 108Image (23).png 108Image (24).png 108Image (25).png 108Image (26).png Necromancer.png 108Image (27).png 108Image (28).png 108Image (29).png 108Image (30).png 108Image (31).png 108Image (32).png 108Image (33).png 108Image (34).png 108Image (35).png 108Image (36).png 108Image (37).png 108Image (38).png 108Image (39).png 108Image (40).png 108Image (41).png 108Image (42).png 108Image (43).png Soundtrack *"Greensleeves" Irish & Celtic Folk Wanderers Videos Sleepy Hollow 1x08 Promo "Into Darkness" (HD) Sneak Peek Ichabod Interrogates The Headless Horseman Season 1 Ep. 8 SLEEPY HOLLOW Behind The Scenes Season 1 Ep. 8 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Reclaims Katrina's Necklace From The Horseman Season 1 Ep. 8 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie Suggests A Dead Man Interrogates The Horseman Season 1 Ep. 8 SLEEPY HOLLOW The Headless Horseman Is Finally Held Captive Season 1 Ep. 8 SLEEPY HOLLOW Katrina Breaks Off Her Engagement For Ichabod Season 1 Ep. 8 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes